


Warmth in the Sunlight

by EvanescentGlow



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentGlow/pseuds/EvanescentGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/ficlets mostly revolving around Ryoji and Minako's relationship.</p><p>In no particular order.</p><p>(200 drabble challenge prompts used)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! Most of these will actually be over 200 words usually. But I'm sure some will fall under at some point.

The first time he saw her, he was assaulted by a sense of familiarity. It was almost like déjà vu. He couldn’t help but ask her if they’d met before, but he knew if they had met that he could have never forgotten those piercing red eyes. There was something about her gaze that kept his attention on her. He was almost hyper aware of her.

It was almost a bit unnerving. Especially during class, considering how far away he sat. It caused him a few embarrassing moments. Aigis seemed to completely disapprove of him. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to merit such treatment. Frankly it hurt more than a little but he resolved to mend whatever he might have done to offend Aigis. 

His attentions shifted back to Minako. He seldom had chances to watch her in class without guilt, they came only when a teacher happened to call on her for an answer. It had happened with some degree of frequency he had noticed. She always seemed prepared and nine times out of ten she answered correctly.

Her actions always confirmed his initial thoughts about her. She truly was a kind and honest individual. She never turned anyone away if they needed her assistance. She exuded this warmness that even he fell prey to. It was hard, trying to not always be in her presence. It always left him with a cold and empty feeling whenever he left her.


	2. Bliss

It was such a simple thing, spending time together. They didn’t have to be doing anything in particular. It was just the act of being in her presence that warmed his soul. Take now for instance. They were riding the train back to Iwatodai Station. They had been had been on cleaning duty and they had missed the afterschool crowd that usually dominated the train.

Minako was telling him about some of her friends from outside of school and he couldn’t help but marvel at the menagerie of people she managed to attract. He couldn’t blame them; he had also been attracted to her hadn’t he? Although that initial attraction had begun to grow as of late. He found himself craving her company more and more. 

It was a thrill whenever she agreed to spend time with him and he wouldn’t deny the feeling of pride that swelled up inside him knowing she was choosing to spend time with him versus all the other males that vied for her attention. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden yawn that overtook her. He questioned if she was tired and a sheepish nod confirmed his thoughts. He had noticed that she seemed more and more worn out lately. He encouraged her to take a small nap. They still had a way to go before they arrived at the station and some rest was better than none. 

She quietly agreed and he turned his attention to his phone briefly. He was surprised when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Minako had decided to use his side as a pillow for her nap. She was already asleep however and did not see the warm smile that appeared on his lips. He settled into the seat and decided to join her in sleep, his phone forgotten. It was perfect and blissful. 


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post another so soon but I thought I'd make an exception given the date.

There had always been warmth between them. Whenever they were together, no matter the chill in the air, they could bask in each other’s presence. It was gentle and comforting. The pair looked forward to it always.

But now, the warmth was gone and in its place was a cold and heavy feeling of dread. Minako didn’t feel that gentle warmth from Ryoji anymore. 

_Could she still call him that now…?_

That air around him that she had become so accustomed to was gone, everything felt wrong. He felt wrong. Something was wrong, something had changed. It wasn’t his appearance she was referring to, it was his very being. But perhaps she had just been blind to his true nature?

Who could have suspected death from that kind and warm embrace that sang with the promise of summer and sunlight? 

He was gone now and she didn’t know if she’d ever get him back. She missed the feel of him by her side so desperately that it seemed that the empty ache within her would never disappear. 

Empty eyes watched, in mild amusement. She felt mocked. This ‘great maternal being’ surely knew what had been taken from her. She steeled herself as she gazed into that empty stare. She could see him there but she could not feel him. She raised her weapon and aimed it towards the figure.

He wasn’t gone. He couldn’t be. He had been with her from the beginning and she knew that he would not leave her before the end. She would find him, there amongst all that wasn’t him,

“And I will take him back.”


End file.
